


Corrin Chooses To Be Tickled

by SkarmorySilver



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fetish, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkarmorySilver/pseuds/SkarmorySilver
Summary: M!Corrin is starting to regret his choices in life. It’s up to F!Robin to rectify that - and luckily, she knows exactly what he needs.





	Corrin Chooses To Be Tickled

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first actual kink fic I'm posting here, since I think it's tame enough for my AO3 archive. I had this idea for a while after Corrin from Fire Emblem: Fates was revealed as a DLC character for Super Smash Bros for the Wii U; there was a comic I saw online which was the main inspiration for it, but sadly it and the comic site have since been deleted, so I won't post it here out of respect for the property. While I know Robin wouldn’t be that sadistic I have a feeling a few other Smashers probably would be, seeing as in my mind they may have decided that his slot could’ve been used for someone from a less represented game (note that we've since gotten Castlevania characters in the upcoming Ultimate game, at least, and Ridley and King K. Rool are in as well which has helped quite a lot in that regard). I hope I didn’t make Robin and Corrin too OOC, all things considered; you can also easily imagine either of them being male or female as well, since all you have to do is just substitute the pronouns in your head. I just think male Corrin is a cuter ticklee. XD
> 
> Super Smash Bros, Fire Emblem © Nintendo

Corrin stepped into his room, his head bowed, the corners of his eyes watering. It had not been a good day, he knew that much. Especially not with three very hostile and very malicious enemies whaling upon him almost nonstop just a half-hour earlier. It was good that Dr. Mario had been able to get him patched up, but he’d decided not to fight anymore for today.  
  
In fact, he was done with life at the Smash Mansion entirely.  
  
Too many enemies on the battlefield. Too many insults. Too many losses thanks to everyone ganging up on him… No wonder his light had gone out.  
  
Some weeks ago, he’d chosen Smash Bros. to bide his time until he could make a decision. Nohr or Hoshido? Which would it be? He loved them both, and he couldn’t stand to see them fight. He’d only wanted to get away from the conflict for a while so he could start looking at it from a fair angle.  
  
If only everyone hadn’t been so unfair to  _him_.  
  
Closing the door behind him, the half-dragon let his Yato sword clatter to the floor before walking over to his bed and collapsing onto it face-down, fully clothed. He was too tired to even take off his armor, and he didn’t really care either. He didn’t know if fate had a sense of humor, but if it did, it would have had a very cruel sense of humor to send him here of all places.  
  
Pulling his pillow towards him, he buried his face in it and started to cry in earnest. As he sobbed, a voice in the back of his mind spoke loud and clear: He’d leave first thing tomorrow. He’d have to go back to his families and start his quest in earnest. At least it was better than being almost universally despised.  
  
… _Almost_  universally despised?  
  
Corrin was so busy wallowing in his misery that he didn’t even know someone else had entered the room, or that they’d shut the door behind them, until they tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up, his cheeks flushed, his eyes slightly puffy.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
The white-haired girl had an expression of clear concern. That was a first. She looked vaguely familiar as well, but he couldn’t tell where he’d seen her before, or if he’d seen her at all. Perhaps she was from a different time period, or even a different world. Corrin had heard that a certain Hero King lived among the Smashers as well, but he’d never actually spoken to him since he’d arrived. Perhaps it was because he was afraid he’d reject him, too.  
  
So why was this girl hovering over him like a cleric tending to a downed soldier?  
  
“Who are you?” he asked.  
  
“I’m sorry if I didn’t get to introduce myself earlier,” she replied. “I’m Robin. And you are?”  
  
“Corrin.” He sniffled a little. “What are you doing here?”  
  
She smiled a little. “I noticed you coming back from a match, and you were in terrible shape. I knew something was wrong, so I figured that I’d see you in your room, maybe talk to you about what’s been bothering you lately.”  
  
“How did you guess?”  
  
“You’ve never spoken a word to anyone since you joined us. Not even me, or Lucina, or the Hero King and the other veterans from our shared worlds. Lucina and I both went straight to Marth as soon as we arrived, because we couldn’t contain our excitement to meet him. So why didn’t you come to us?”  
  
Corrin buried his face in his pillow again. “It’s none of your business. Just go away.”  
  
Robin thought about it for a moment, and then shook her head. “Corrin, I have every right to want to know what’s going on. I don’t want to see any of my fellow fighters in a horrible state of emotional distress. If anyone has caused you any trouble, please tell me. I’m listening.”  
  
Corrin raised his head to look at her, his expression distraught. “Everyone I’ve spoken to has given me trouble! They hate me, they feel like I don’t deserve a place among them, and they just want me gone. Does that answer your question?”  
  
Robin sighed and gave him a sympathetic look. “I don’t hate you, Corrin. I too am an avatar, and I feel like we have so much more in common than you might think. Perhaps I could help you with your troubles with everyone else.” She paused, patting his head, and then asked, “What happened to you, anyway?”  
  
He batted her hand away. “Bowser Junior. That’s what happened. As if it was bad enough that he convinced Ganondorf and Mewtwo to gang up on me alongside him, he also brought with him a terrible weapon. And he it. A weapon so cruel, so painful, that it’s been passed down in legend by mankind…”  
  
“Caltrops?” Robin chuckled.  
  
“Close. Shrapnel from his explosive windup toys.” Then he paused. “How did you guess?”  
  
She glanced at his bare feet. “Oh, I don’t know… Just a feeling, maybe?”  
  
He looked up at her and eyed her suspiciously.  
  
“You know what, if that happened to you, I think I should check your feet. Any cuts you’ve gotten could easily become septic if you step in something dirty.”  
  
He returned to his pillow. “Dr. Mario already fixed me up as soon as I was done with the match. There’s nothing for you to fuss over, so if you could just leave me alone—”  
  
“You’ll only make yourself more miserable,” Robin replied, walking over to the foot of the bed. “I’m here to make you feel better.”  
  
Corrin wasn’t sure if anything could make him feel better by now. And he was quite certain that whatever Robin was about to do wouldn’t help. So he didn’t even pull his feet away or protest when she lifted his ankles up a little, pulled his toes back, and set his feet down on the bed so his toes were flat against the mattress.  
  
“I’m going to need you to hold as still as you can,” she said. “I’m going to check for any scratches or bruises. Ready?”  
  
He grumbled wordlessly into the pillow. There was no fight in him at all. So it wasn’t until he felt something brush against his tightly stretched left sole that he reacted in any way.  
  
“Aaah! What the—”  
  
“Something wrong, Corrin? Are you still hurt?”  
  
He giggled a little. “N-no, not at all! It’s just… It tickles, okay?”  
  
Robin chuckled, and Corrin knew at that moment that he’d sealed his demise.  
  
“All part of the checkup. Just hold still and walk it off. You should be fine soon enough!”  
  
Whatever Corrin was about to say was lost in a fit of giggles when he felt her index fingers begin probing and stroking his tight arches. They seemed to be searching, not for injuries, but for all of his tickle spots.  
  
It was surprising to both of them that despite this, Corrin never moved his feet at all, even when she slipped a finger under his right stirrup and wiggled a nail into the spot where his arch met the heel. That caused him to break down in earnest laughter, pressing his face into the pillow to muffle the noise, before lifting his head again to breathe.  
  
“R-Robiiiiiiin!! Oh gosh, not  _THEHEHEHERE!_  EHEHEHEH H-HEYYYY!”  
  
Realizing that she’d found a sweet spot, Robin slipped her fingers under both stirrups and dug in, drawing little circles on the dragon’s tender arches.  
  
It was an amazing, almost uplifting feeling - for both of them. Robin had wanted to tickle Corrin’s perpetually bare feet ever since she’d first seen them, and now she was living her little fantasy. Corrin didn’t even beg or try to pull away, either because he’d accepted his fate or something else entirely. After a minute of this, she stopped, and instead used her finger pads to gently rub the taut skin of his feet.  
  
“Wow, you’re quite a trooper,” she cooed. “Even Lucina had to have her ankles tied up to prevent her feet from escaping! Looks like I won’t need any rope for you, though.”  
  
He shrugged, still face-down. “Wait, you tie up and tickle people all the time?”  
  
She smirked, though she figured he couldn’t see her at the moment. “I can count the number of fighters who haven’t been involved on either end of at least one tickle scenario on one hand. I suppose you’re excluded from that minority now.”  
  
“Uh, okay then…”  
  
“Which is why I get to tickle you more.”  
  
“Huh? W-wait  _WAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEHEHEAAAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEE EYAAAAHAHA ROHOHOBIHIHINNNN!!_ ”  
  
All five fingers on each hand were now teasing each tightened sole, alternating between the ball, arch, and heel, pinching, raking and stroking almost constantly. The sides of his feet got no mercy, either, and when Robin wiggled her nails against the inner arches, Corrin broke down completely.  
  
“HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! R-ROBIN,  _PLEHEHEHEHEHEHAAASE!_  EHEHEHEH OMIGOSH, NOT THEHEHEHERE HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA H-HEHEHELP!!!”  
  
The white-haired tactician giggled, gave each of his arches one last hyper-ticklish pinch, and withdrew.  
  
“Feeling better, Corrin?”  
  
He rolled over onto his back, still panting. “Heh… hah… uh… okay… so… How are my feet?”  
  
She let out a gentle laugh. “They’re in good condition, surprisingly. Dr. Mario must’ve done a good job fixing them up after what happened. And wow, you really do take care of your feet! For someone who walks into battle without shoes, they’re so… soft.”  
  
“T-they are?” Corrin wiggled his toes idly, feeling a little uncertain. “I’m usually a very… ‘outdoorsy’ kind of person. I thought they’d be a bit tougher…”  
  
“As did I, and yet here we are.” Robin looked away, blushing a little. “And don’t tell anyone I said this, but… Your feet actually look pretty cute, too.”  
He blinked in surprise. “R-really?”  
  
She idly played with one of his toes. “Yeah, I… I’ve never actually seen feet and toes as adorable as yours. Especially your toes, so small and bubble-like…”  
  
He couldn’t help but giggle at the tickly feeling while she played with his toes. “You’re actually the first person to tell me that. Almost everyone else I’ve met hasn’t been fond of the fact that I like going barefoot. The only exceptions of course being the Wii Fit Trainers, but… well, you know how they are.”  
  
“Hey now, at least you can add me to the list of people who understand your dislike of shoes,” replied Robin, chuckling.  
  
“I don’t dislike them, really. They’re just not for me, that’s all.” He pulled his foot back slightly. “I don’t regret letting my soles and toes feel the ground under me, though there’ve been times when I’ve come very close to that. Like today, for instance.”  
  
Robin laughed in earnest. “Guess there’s one disadvantage to that sort of thing.” She leaned down towards his feet, taking in the earthy aroma. “Uh… Forgive me for asking, but… Can I try something?”  
  
“Uh, w-what? Try what, exactly?”  
  
She took his right foot in her hands with a devious smirk. “I’ve never done any foot worship with anyone, even Lucina. Maybe if I…”  
  
Corrin’s eyes widened a little. “W-wait, maybe you c-could reconsidERRRRR–!!” He broke off in a flurry of giggles, suddenly feeling her tongue lapping the ball of his foot, slow enough to feel pleasurable but quick enough to tickle as well.  
  
Robin feasted on the flavor of her companion’s sole, the mix of rich earth, tender skin, and a little sweat for taste. Her tongue moved dexterously around the pad of his foot, then down towards the center of his tender arch, making him squirm and laugh harder on the bed. But it was when she got to his toes, his helpless sensitive  _toes_ , that he really started screaming. Starting with a series of quick, maddening licks and nibbles across the bases of his toes, she left none of them without her attention. Pausing only to give him a moment to breathe, she then engulfed three of his toes in her mouth, letting her tongue caress all around them inside it.  
  
“ _YEEEEHEHEHEHEEE OKAY OKAY TH-THAT’S ENOUGH! I C-CAN’T **STAHAHAHAND**  IT!!_” he cried, though he wasn’t sure if the second declaration was entirely true.  
  
She withdrew his foot from her mouth, grinning. “Aww, but I haven’t gotten to the other one yet!”  
  
“N-no need, I’m fine, really, I just… Aww, it’s no use, you’ll probably lick it up anyway,” he said with a nervous laugh, looking away from her and desperately trying to hide the fact that his face was turning beet-red.  
  
“How’d you guess?” Robin giggled.  
  
“You insisted on tickling me even after I insisted I’m fine… I had no idea you liked feet so much, especially mine.” He covered his face in his hands.  
  
“Like I said, I’ve wanted to do this with someone since I came here, but I hadn’t found anyone willing to humor me until I met you. So please, just this once, just let me indulge?” she asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
Corrin’s dignity warred with his inner hedonism – he felt so awkward going through with this, but it felt so  _good_ … Eventually, though, he relented.  
  
“F-fine. Just… Just don’t tickle too hard. I don’t want to have my first tickling experience here be too much for me.” He blushed again, looking away.  
  
Robin grinned broadly. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle. Or at least, I’ll try to be…”  
  
Before he could respond, she’d taken his other foot in her hands, and leaned in so his sole was almost pressing against her face. He was about to ask what she was doing when he suddenly felt a series of light tooth-scrapes upon the ball and heel of his foot, interspersed with quick, gentle strokes of her tongue.  
  
It was lucky that Robin had closed the door to the room when she’d entered in the first place, because his shrieks of laughter were louder than ever before. He couldn’t stop squirming and flailing his arms – the maddening, pleasurable sensations were just too much! Then she moved up to his toes… and the nibbling and licking upon them tickled so much that he actually had to press his pillow over his face to muffle his anguished screams.  
  
Robin took her sweet, sweet time nibbling, suckling, and licking the soft, sensitive foot before her, sending her victim into helpless hysterics for several long minutes. But eventually, she decided that they’d both had enough, and withdrew, leaving him gasping and wheezing on the bed.  
  
“How are you feeling now?” she asked.  
  
It took a full fifteen seconds for Corrin to catch his breath once again, but ultimately he managed to sit up. “Well, I’m still alive,” he replied, laughing a little. “How’s that for an answer?”  
  
Robin giggled cutely. “I go out of my way to drive you crazy with tickles and foot worshiping, and you still keep being a smart-aleck?”  
  
“Since when did you call me that?”  
  
“Since now.”  
  
The two of them burst into chortling. It felt so good for Corrin to just cut loose and be open about himself with someone, especially after today’s disaster. The feeling was truly exhilarating. Perhaps he could do with another go…  
  
He gave Robin an innocent, pleading look, wiggling his toes. “Can you tickle me again?”  
  
She stared at him. “What?”  
  
“I haven’t smiled for such a long time, and I don’t want to forget how it feels. If you have any tickling magic on you, test it out on my feet, right now. I could use a laugh in the midst of everything I’ve been through.”  
  
She smiled and took out an air magic tome. “Don’t we all?”  
  
“Oh, and before you get started…” Corrin looked away, blushing a little. “I want to thank you, for being there for me. I was worried that no one would want me around when I joined, but I guess I was wrong.”  
  
Robin walked over to his side, sat down next to him, and then hugged him. “I get the feeling we’ll be seeing each other a lot in the coming weeks. I think it would be best for you to have some emotional support while you’re here. Besides, I’d like to know more about you. The warring kingdoms you’ve been worrying about so much, especially. Perhaps I can help you settle this matter, who knows?”  
  
Corrin let out an uncomfortable chuckle. “That’s not your place to decide. But yeah, I’d be happy to talk with you if I find myself bothered by anything. And yes, we can certainly trade origin stories sometime!”  
  
It was her turn to chuckle. A moment later, she was surprised to see him thrust his feet into her lap and saying, “They’re all yours, Robin.”  
  
She couldn’t help but grin. “I think I should have the right spell in here somewhere. Just give me a minute…”  
  
It wasn’t long before Corrin’s laughter began wafting from the room once more. It was laughter accompanied by a warm, joyful smile. An expression of renewed hope, and relief in knowing that at least there was someone among the Smashers who didn’t despise the dragon prince of Nohr and Hoshido.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, it was fate’s way of smiling, too.


End file.
